This invention relates to the improvement of a champagne bottle opener or the like. It has long been known that the removal of a cork from a champagne bottle is truly a formidable task and, in addition, the ejected cork can create an unacceptable safety hazard. It has been frequently evidenced where festive occasions have been turned into tragedy by a pressure ejected cork, which in effect becomes a flying missile capable of inflicting painful facial injuries and occasionally the loss of an eye.